


Lullaby for the Lost

by Glinda



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-18
Updated: 2008-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are stronger than they look...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby for the Lost

**Author's Note:**

> The random pairing generator gave me Toshiko Sato/Rhys Williams/wistful and it kind of made a weird kind of sense to me. Slight spoilers for _Greeks Bearing Gifts_ and _Something Blue_, its probably obvious that I these were my two favourite characters...

Most of the time Tosh can convince herself and everyone else that she doesn't care. Sometimes on her own at night in her immaculate, empty flat she gives into her hurt, cries herself to sleep, whispering her hate for Owen and Gwen into the pillow. Nights like tonight she gets blind drunk, kisses a stranger and walks home alone, pausing only to shout at the stars.

She's just getting into her stride when she spots him. Gwen's bumbling, oblivious boyfriend, the last thing she needs right now. Though from the way he makes a bee-line for her the moment he spots her, Tosh suspects that he's not quite so oblivious anymore. She can feel the anger coming off him in waves, and although she resents his invasion of her bolthole she acknowledges that she's spoiling for a fight and he's the best prospect in sight. Accusations, resentments and insults fly thick and fast from the moment he reaches her booth. They snipe and snarl at each other over the shared knowledge that neither of them wants, before falling into silence, broken only by Rhys ordering another drink for them both. There will be many more, and just as much honesty before either of them can begin to face going home.

In the circumstances she expects the sex to be quick and violent, that's how these things are supposed to work, she thinks. All anger and revenge. Instead it's almost obscenely tender. Resentment and rage do not leave scratches, bruises or bite-marks on the skin of either, pity and alcohol do not leave a bitter taste in their mouths. There is only understanding and forgiveness here. She wakes to find him watching her sleep, and is surprised to be greeted by feelings of affection rather than recrimination. They both know without discussion that this morning won't be repeated so they savour their stolen moment while they can. Eating breakfast in bed and enjoying the feeling of broken hearts healing, just a little.

She shouldn't be dancing with the groom but given that the bride has been gently mooned over by at least two of her workmates on the dance-floor, she reckons she's earned this moment of weakness. He's a surprisingly good dancer, for all he lacks Jack's flair, she likes the way Rhys effortlessly matches her pace, never feeling like she's struggling to keep up. Normally she hates to be spun but with him she feels safe, enjoying the illusion that he'd never let anyone hurt her. They part on a reminder that they could both do better, before stealing Owen and Gwen back from each other, with only the tiniest of regrets. Love will always overrule logic in both their hearts.


End file.
